Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle that runs using two motors is known in the art. For example, in a hybrid vehicle in which an engine, an output shaft, and a generator motor are connected by a differential gear unit, driving force of the generator motor compensates for a shortage of driving force of an electric motor while the engine is stopped, according to a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1.